


Silencing a Schnee

by necessarioPeculiare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Racism, Skull-Fucking, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarioPeculiare/pseuds/necessarioPeculiare
Summary: With  a little help from her partner, Blake puts an end to Weiss' racist remarks.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Silencing a Schnee

**Silencing a Schnee**

Tears kept rolling down Weiss’ face.

The pain in her throat was nearly unbearable, forcing her to scream. Or at least try to. The predicament she was currently in made getting the volume of air required out of her mouth objectively impossible; she could deem herself lucky for being somehow able to breathe through her nose just enough to keep herself from blacking out. Her jaws had been forced so far apart, it was a miracle the lower one had not been already unhinged.

Her arms hung limply by her sides, her knuckles sliding back and forth erratically on the floor in the wake of the Faunus’ short and merciless thrusts, each and every one of them a punch to the bottom of her stomach. The tight, rough grip that Blake had on her skull only made the pounding in her oxygen-deprived head worse. She barely registered the sound of the team’s dorm room opening.

“Hey Blake, do yo— What the…” Weiss heard Yang’s voice drift off, already muffled by the unsettling squelching noises originating from within her own throat.

“Oh. Yang,” Blake curtly greeted her partner, catching her breath for maybe a split second, but otherwise unfazed. “I might need your help soon. I’ll fill you in.”

* * *

Weiss had been studying since six in the morning. She had made considerable progress, but she felt like she could have done better.

_Not having that mutt in the room would_ _have definitely_ _boosted my productivity._ She had not left her desk or even looked back at her Faunus teammate since she had come out of the bathroom and sat down to study, but just being alone in the same room as Blake was enough to give her a light feeling of nausea. _Dust knows what kind of filth those animals read…_

She was getting a little hungry, though, and she decided to kill two birds with one stone, at least temporarily. She finished taking one more note and set her pen down.

“Cat,” she addressed her teammate, stretching her arms without turning around.

“...It’s Blake,” a low and monotonous voice replied after a short silence.

“You answered, so it’s clearly cat, too. Go make me a sandwich, or something similar. Nothing too heavy.”

“I’m not anyone’s waitress. Especially not yours, Schnee,” Blake responded, her voice colder.

“It’s _Miss_ Schnee to you, cat. Ugh, I swear,” Weiss groaned, picking her pen back up and resuming her efforts as she spoke. “I hate my father, but if there is anything he has always been right about, is how stupid _and_ arrogant you mutts are. I cannot fathom why Headmaster Ozpin would let the likes of you study and train here among actual people.”

“Take that back, Schnee,” was the reply Weiss heard along with the sound of incredibly light footsteps, telling her Blake had finally stood. The Faunus’ tone now added perceptible anger to her voice.

“Shut your mouth and go make me something to eat, you brainless crossbreed. Is that really so complicated a task? This Academy provides even _your_ kind with food, you would think animals would obey humans when the latter feed the former. But clearly something must have gone wrong when one of our ancestors decided to mate with some wild beast.”

“Are you deaf?” Weiss’ voice sharply rose as she turned around in her chair to face a now-silent Blake. “I told you to get mov— _EEWWW!”_ She winced at the sight she was greeted with, covering her mouth with her hand to suppress the urge to vomit. “Why the hell would you keep a _dildo_ strapped to your leg under your pants?! That disgusting thing reaches your ankle and—are those _barbs?_ And that flare… a horse? I’m going to be sick…” She went back to facing the wall on the other side of her desk.

“I remember reading something about you freaks getting needy when mating season comes around, but I never thought it could be _that_ bad. I don’t want to think about how something that thick could ever manage to—ugh…” she groaned as the urge to throw up threatened her once again. “You know what? Forget it. I’m not putting anything in my stomach for a while after witnessing… that. You may go take care of your heat, cat… just, get out of this room. Go choke on a horse dick.”

* * *

Weiss was choking on a horse dick.

_Blake’s_ horse dick.

“I would say that I’m sorry for her. But I’m not,” Yang said, standing next to Blake, her tone serious and her arms crossed. “She has always been a racist bitch, but she’s been taking it several steps too far for too long.” The blonde let out a somewhat exhausted sigh, letting her arms fall to her sides and relaxing her expression. “Anyway. I’m glad you decided to give her a lesson.”

“She had it coming. And I know how to make sure she stops spitting her bigot ‘opinions’,” Blake replied without slowing down her pace. Weiss’ eyes seemed to have run out of tears, which allowed her to look at the two partners more clearly as their exchange continued.

She really could use more oxygen, a _lot_ more, but Blake’s mating pole had yet to leave the heiress’ stomach since it had first entered it, pushing her lungs against her rib cage on its way there. The Faunus’ quick thrusts carried its enormous flared tip back and forth between the lowest point of Weiss’ stomach and its entrance, relentlessly jackhammering at the organ’s bottom. It was painful, but not nearly as much as what all that meat was treating a different part of her.

_My throat…_ Weiss’ throat, possibly the thing she was the most proud of, the source of her melodious voice and beautiful singing, was having it much worse. Usually dainty and delicate, it was currently stretched beyond recognition.

“Damn though,” Yang exclaimed, “her neck is, like, 6 inches across. That bulge is insane.” Weiss watched her lilac eyes wander off to the portion of Blake’s cock that remained outside of the heiress’ body, albeit covered in a sheen of saliva.

“Uh, why aren’t you using that… portion?”

“I don’t want to _actually_ kill her, Yang. I’m fairly sure I’ve already pushed her stomach deeper than I should have.”

“Wait—” Yang’s head snapped up and turned to look Blake in the eyes, “Her stomach? You can reach _that_ deep?” Yang asked, sounding positively impressed.

“Ah, um, y-yeah…” Blake stammered, her thrusts getting a little faster for a few seconds.

“Wow. You told me you were big, but this is something else. And you still have something like 8 fucking inches out…” Yang commented, then paused for a couple of seconds before asking, “...How long is it?”

“...24 inches,” Blake answered, a bit quieter than usual.

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Yang swore before letting out a soft giggle and suddenly brushing Blake’s cheek with the back of her hand, “you are an endowed little kitten, aren’t you?”

There were now several reasons why Weiss had the urge to throw up, as she noticed a hint of red coloring Blake’s cheeks after a considerably harsher thrust that almost brought Blake’s inhuman cock straight into her intestines.

_I knew_ _this fleabag had a thing_ _for Yang, but I never expected_ _that bimbo_ _to actually_ _—_ _ugh, it hurts…_

“Think it hurts a lot?” Yang asked.

“...Are you seriously asking, Yang?” Blake rolled her eyes, returning to her more usual self. “But I can make it worse.”

“...Show me.” Yang poked her partner, smirking.

Weiss immediately felt danger as Blake’s hands left her head to land on her shoulders. Blake looked the white-haired girl dead in the eye, gave her a little smirk, and finally licked her lips.

And then she pushed.

Hard, but not hard enough to let her ruinous flare pop back out of Weiss’ stomach. But hard enough for its crown to dig deep into the overstretched rim of the organ’s entrance like many little hooks. It took a second for Weiss’ body to register the sensation. And then she felt it.

Excruciating pain.

Weiss’ entire body started twitching because of the pain, sharp like a razor. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she almost blacked out. Blake kept them in that position, right on the edge of relief, for what seemed like an eternity. Weiss saw some flashes, and barely heard Blake and Yang discuss _something_ _._

The violated girl didn’t regain most of her hearing until Blake stopped pushing and went back to her regular way of screwing her, hands gripping her victim’s head once again, leaving Weiss’ body even weaker and limper than before. _Dust, why to me… I’m going to… kill_ _—_ _ugh_ _—_ _this animal…_

“Holy shit, that was incredible, Blake!” Yang said, then put a hand on the far end of the slab of meat that Weiss could see moving back and forth right before her face. “How about we have some… _fun,_ together after we are done with her? Of the sweeter and gentler kind, I mean…”

Weiss’ eyes managed to register Blake’s entire face combusting as Yang gave her a little peck, before the blonde’s arm suddenly jerked once, her hand giving Blake’s titanic bitch breaker a single stroke.

… _!!!_

_Something_ happened, and Weiss actually blacked out for a few seconds; after that, the first thing she clearly perceived was that Blake had stopped fucking her stupid, but that she felt even more stretched than before. The heiress felt (heard!) her jaw creak.

“Shit!” Yang almost screamed in an almost excited tone that made Weiss even more sick.

“I-it’s nothing…”

“Nothing my ass! Your cock just got almost 4 inches _wide,_ holy fuck!” Yang continued.

“W-well, that will make the n-next step easier…” Blake said, once again a bit flusterd.

_Idiots… Quit fucking around and take this… damn horse cock out of my guts… I’ll kill you both…_

“Oh, right!” Yang, said, suddenly looking more serious and excited at the same time. “Let me untie your bow…”

Weiss saw Yang move behind Blake, and felt the latter’s body shake a little as her cat ears were freed. Disgust mounted inside of the heiress as she watched the animal appendages flick.

_I will tear those stupid things off her fucking head…_

“Alright, I’ll make sure it covers her entire neck… It’s much longer and thicker that it looks, uh,” Yang commented, surprised.

“And that’s why it’s going to do its job. Come on, make sure it’s a tight fit,” Blake instructed.

Weiss felt fear gripping her once again as Yang disappeared behind her and started bracing her engorged neck with Blake’s bow.

_What are you…?!_

“Uh, are you sure that this is not going to make her bleed, though? I don’t know how I would feel about that,” Yang said, sounding quite hesitant.

“No blood, Yang. Trust me. She hasn’t shed a single drop. We are not butchers, unlike certain groups of people,” Blake added, her eyes sharper than daggers and piercing right through Weiss.

“Good. Let’s tighten this up, then…”

Weiss was now internally panicking, feeling Blake’s dangerous barbs push tighter and deeper against the walls of her throat. Her body started shaking, feeling the impending danger.

_No, what are you trying to..._

“Relax, Weissy,” Yang said, “Blake is about to pull out. Shouldn’t you be happier?” Then she giggled once again.

_You fucki—!!!_

Weiss’ mental threats were cut short by two pair of hands: Blake’s, which moved her palms to rest on the heiress’ forehead, and Yang’s, which gripped her dainty shoulders dangerously tight.

“Let’s hope this will make you spend some more time thinking instead of tormenting the Faunus, Schnee,” Blake said, her voice as cold as ice. Weiss felt Yang’s lips brush against her ear.

“You are going to _wish_ you fainted a minute ago,” she whispered, before letting out a short laugh and getting into position.

_No, no, n—_

Blake pushed and Yang pulled.

Everything. Weiss felt _everything_ that happened inside her throat during the fraction of a second it took Blake’s enormous horse cock to be ripped right out of her. Dozens of barbs scraped against the walls of her most prized and delicate possession, adding irreparable ruin one after the other. Weiss felt that enormous slab of meat take something important away from her with its barbs, leaving her beloved throat damaged as it flew up the stretched tunnel and out of her creaking jaw.

And then, its flare dealt the finishing blow, finally popping back out of her stomach and filling her with dread for the instant it took it to reach the base of her neck. Now aided by the tight confines forced upon the heiress’ neck by the Faunus’ bow, it _devastated_ what remained functional of her dainty little throat.

Its crown dug so deep into the already ravaged walls, it almost drew blood. It scratched, scraped and reshaped Weiss’ throat from the inside, leaving it more empty than ever as Blake’s bow started to fall, losing its grip on the rapidly narrowing neck. Finally, after utterly destroying her, the huge tip left her mouth.

It took Weiss a moment to fully register the pain, as she immediately breathed in and sat up on her knees. Her lungs compressed and she screamed—

Nothing.

All that came out was the sound of a weird, drawn-out, ragged breath.

_No…!_

She gingerly clasped her neck with her hands, trying to speak again. Not a sound came out.

… _No…_

Two fresh streams of tears started rolling down her face, her expression at once emotionless and devastated, her eyes empty and unfocused. She did not move, she simply kept her hands on her throat and cried.

Her voice was gone.

“What’s up, Weissy? Cat got your tong—oh, sorry, Blake…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Blake responded, brushing off what would have been nothing more than a lame pun. She grabbed her still hard cock and used Weiss’ silky white ponytail to clean its immense length, then slammed its throbbing flare against the devastated girl’s cheek. It shot out a huge amount of precum, enough to completely drench her face and drip abundantly onto the floor.

Weiss did not react.

“Mmmmffff _fuck_ that’s a promising output…” Yang almost moaned, jamming a hand between her thighs and rubbing them together. “Still down to have some fun by ourselves?” she then asked, her voice suddenly softer, sweeter.

“I. W-would love to. B-but, I think we can still do something with her. I wouldn’t mind your cooperation,” Blake started to suggest.

“So long as it involves you and all of your glorious 24 inches… What do you have in mind?” Yang asked, sounding deviously excited once again. Blake was silent for a few seconds before she replied.

“...I wonder what people would think if the Schnee heiress gave birth to a litter of kittens.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Crossbreed" is probably one of the most offensive terms one could ever address a Faunus as.


End file.
